How is a Raven like a Writing Desk?
by Krissy7p
Summary: Sometimes it hurt to watch Gil


_Hey everyone! This is my first fanfiction in about four or five years. I know right?! Well anywho, hope everyone enjoys this._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts or its characters. If I did…I'd be happy…and rich._

_Notes: This is from Break's POV, just so everyone knows. Also there are a lot of spoilers for the recent chapters. So if you haven't read Retrace 40 onward, then you should probably head back now..._

Sometimes it hurt watching Gil, Gilbert, Raven; which ever name suited the black haired man's mood that particular day. It was like watching a, and Break mentally laughs at the metaphor, bird with a  
stone tied to its leg try to escape from a well. He desperately flapped his wings and cried in despair, but kept being drowned by the weight he carried. Break does not flatter himself saying that he  
hasn't added any of that weight. It is times that he watches the coat clad twenty-year old's pupils shrink and his hands shake when he thinks no one is watching that Break feels the tiny threads of regret for using the servant's obsession with his master to his advantage.

Of course, Gilbert had made that choice; he had decided to delve into the darkness and soak his hands in blood. That didn't stop a frown from marring the wine eyed contractor's face when the memory of Raven's first killing for Pandora surfaced in his mind's eye. He remembered the seventeen year old hiding the shaking of his entire body as he avoided anyone around him for the course of three days. Lady Sharon never had to murder; she was spared having the commit that sin at such a young age. It showed in her ability to still laugh and smile without much needed prompting. That was never the case with Gil. Until the day came that Oz had sprung from that Hell of an Abyss, the Pandora member never so much as cracked a smile.

Break clicked his tongue at the thought of the blond haired boy. Oz would be the death of Gilbert that he knew absolutely. If not physically, then emotionally and mentally. It wasn't even the young contractor's fault entirely. Something was just…off…with Raven. Something that not even Break could fix. Once again there was that sting that accompanied the revelation of just how much he did not know. Even after practically raising the boy for ten years, the hatter had absolutely no idea about how much Gilbert had hid from him. Of Zai's betrayal or of the sickness that seemed to drive the young man to his knees in madness, confusion, and pain. Break really was blind.

Leaning against the ledge of the Reinsworth's balcony, he calmly listened to his surroundings and continued to muse. This can only end in tragedy, whether it is Gil's death or Gilbert descending into madness too deep for anyone to reach him. Just what caused that strange behavior he had witness in Sablier? How did Gilbert and that bastard Vincent fit into the tragedy one hundred years ago and with Jack Vessalius? Could he even be saved from this spiral that lead to the demise of someone so wonderfully useless? There were still so many questions that needed to be answered, and Break severely doubted that Sir Duke Barma even had them.

"Break?" He heard Gil's voice ask, just standing at the door that lead to the balcony. The hatter turned his head to the direction his voice floated from.

"Yes Mr. Raven?" He responded, a playful lilt to his voice. He could hear the taller male shift from on foot to the other. The boy was tense as usual. Tilting his head to the side, he gave a hummed cue for the always brooding Gilbert to ask his question.

"Sharon wants us all to meet in the library, she sent me to get you." Gil explained his voice neutral. It was irksome to hear. Placing a hand over his mouth, Break covered his negativity with a scandalized laugh.

"I'm so honored that you would come to escort and old man like me, such a strapping young man you are." This caused the reaction he was looking for. Gil bristled and released a snarl under his breath. Turning on the balls of his feet, his heavy black coat billowing behind him, the Raven contractor made a quick stride towards the door.

"Escort your own self moron, at least I did as Sharon requested." He replied, sounding more like his annoyed self. Break was thankful for Gilbert's predictability. He still did not wish to reveal his near blindness to anyone just yet and it wouldn't do for him to try and follow Gil only to trip over a piece of furniture he didn't see clearly. That would call for some unneeded explanations which would surely place a damper on his plans.

'_Besides,'_ Break thought while watching Gil forcefully close the door behind him, '_I won't be the one to add more weight to the rock that drowns him.'_

_So how is it? I hope you enjoyed my little speculation and such. Remember to review so I can feel that my muse has been properly fed. See ya next time! _


End file.
